


Awkward, Unwanted Boner (AUB)

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon had been having a good day, heck, a great day, so it was only fitting that it would all change in his seventh period History class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward, Unwanted Boner (AUB)

Brendon had been having a good day, heck, a great day, so it was only fitting that it would all change in his seventh period History class. 

He had been sitting at his desk, like he always did, pretending to listen to the teacher talk on and on about some war in some country. Really, it wasn't even his fault that his mind started to wander, because what else could be expected for that amount of extreme boredom.

At first he was thinking normal things, like what he was going to eat when he got home. He was hungry, but before he could think of anything his thoughts of food turned into what he was going to do that weekend. He and Ryan were going to hang out, like they did practically every weekend.

That brought him back to the weekend before, which had been wonderful. They had watched tons of movies, some extremely crappy and others insanely good, and they had eaten a ton of junk food. They even managed to play some video games before falling asleep. The weekend had been good, all until that night.

Brendon opened his eyes wide, realizing where his thoughts were headed. He tried his best to think of something else, anything but what had happened. He couldn't stop it, though, it was fighting to be on the main screen of Brendon's mind.

His dream came rushing back to him, dirty and oh so wrong. He was a teenage boys, sex dreams weren't anything insanely unusual to him, but this dream wasn't the normal one. There was still the sweat, the heat, the feeling, but there was also the huge part that was different. There was Ryan.

He had never even thought of his friend in that way before, he was straight, for crying out loud! Straight boys don't think about their male best friends like that, it just didn't happen. the dream, though, it was entirely replaying in his head, and he liked it far more than he should. Second thought, maybe he wasn't that straight. 

A rush of something like acceptance moved through him then. He figured if he wasn't straight, he might as well get some enjoyment out of it.

"Brendon, are you alright?" The concerned voice of his History teach brought Brendon out of his daze. He had completely forgotten he was in school, how did you forget something like that?

He tried to answer but all that came out was a choked stutter. He was hard, goddammit, he knew it, and in front of a whole entire class.

He looked around guiltily, looking for people looking at him with disgusted faces. But more than anything, they looked just as concerned as the oblivious teacher. All except for one face, but that face wasn't disgusted, it was carefully blank. It was Ryan's.

Brendon could feel himself blush like an idiot, not making his situation any better.

"Can I- bathroom?" Brendon managed to get out, his voice shaky and weak. The teacher nodded, and Brendon quickly stood up.

He was yet again reminded of the hardness in his pants, and he fought back a groan. He practically ran out of the room, doing his best to hide his pants, without calling attention to them.

The walk to the nearest boys' restroom was a marathon to Brendon. No matter how fast he went, he could never get there soon enough. Once he finally got to the finish line, he checked the bathroom for other students. He didn't want to waste anytime, but he couldn't do what he was about to with the knowledge that someone else wass int the bathroom with him.

Luckily for him, he was alone. He wasn't sure what he would have done if someone had been in there, because there was no doubting he would have to jerk off, his boner wasn't going away on its own anytime some, but he didn't waste much time thinking about it.

He opened the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down before sticking his hand down his pants. He wasn't wasting any time.

He had only gotten a few heavenly, but not nearly enough strokes in before he heard the creaking of the main bathroom door.

Brendon let out a strangled sound and whispered, "Oh, fuck."

He stopped his movement, terrified of what was about to happen. Maybe the person would leave with no questions asked and Brendon could return to his activity.

"Hey, Brendon, it's Ryan, let me in," Brendon wanted to cry at this point. How ridiculously unlucky was he? Of course the boy that he was currently thinking of while jerking off would show up, of fucking course.

"No," Brendon called out, breathless. "I'm puking, leave me alone."

The footsteps moved closer as Ryan chuckled. "That's bullshit."

Time slowed down as Brendon's heart sank and the footsteps drew closer. The door rattled shortly when it was pushed on, before it slid open.

Brendon's hand was still down his pants, he was too desperate to take it out, and the only thought he had as the door opened was, "This goddamn school is a piece of crap."

The door opened completely, revealing the skinny focusing on Brendon. To Brendon's surprise, Ryan's gaze didn't even show a reaction to finding Brendon in the position he had.  
Ryan laughed again and walked closer, "I knew it."

Instead of punching Brendon, or whatever he thought Ryan would do, he surprised him by pushing him against the wall with his entire body and replacing Brendon's hand with his, forcefully, leaving no room for argument. Not that Brendon wanted to argue at that point.

He was so far along already, and there was a hand besides his own doing it, that Brendon wasn't surprised at all when he was coming after barely any time at all. He threw his head back and let out a sound that he had certainly never made in school before.

When he recovered, he opened his eyes to see Ryan Cleaning his hand up with a paper towel he had grabbed.

The awkwardness of the boner was nothing compared to the awkwardness Brendon felt as he stared at Ryan. He didn't even know what words to say, were there even words for this kind of situation?

Ryan broke the silence, "Are you going to make this weird?"

Ryan stared at Brendon as he said it, not shy to meet his gaze at all.

Brendon stammered, "It's already weird."

Ryan smiled and strutted back over to him. He leaned in closely to whisper, "Doesn't have to be," straight into Brendon's ear. 

If Brendon understood the situation right, which he probably didn't because how could that even happen, then Ryan was flirting with him.

"What?" Brendon asked, before he was interrupted by the press of Ryan's lips against his. 

"I knew you got a boner in there, it was really obvious to anyone who was paying attention, and you're lucky I was the only one who really was. And I took an educated guess on what you had been thinking about, and hey, turns out i'm right," Ryan said, no shame at all in his words. "Just so you know, next time, just wait until after school, and I'll do it a in a much better place. The school bathroom really isn't the best place for this."

Ryan winked as he left, and it took Brendon until the bathroom door had closed for him to fully understand Ryan's words. He was offering to do this again, Brendon realized with disbelief.

 

Two months later, and Ryan and Brnedon were int he school bathroom again."How many times have I told you this is a bad place for this?" Ryan whispered against Brendon's lips.

"Too many," Brendon replied, moving down to suck on Ryan's throat. "But it's just hard not to think dirty things with my boyfriend sitting right across from me."

Ryan chuckled, and they moved into a stall again, both boys praying that no one would walk in. So far, they had been lucky, always able to get off and cleaned up before someone walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little do dad. I wrote it becuse my friend came up with the idea, and it worked, so I hope you like it! And hey, I guess I'm going to write a short story for my school's writing contest, wooo, wish me luck! (Not really just read this and think, hmm, yeah, you're not good enough for that, but nice to know you're trying.) Ah, but I've got to get writing, like, now.


End file.
